Guilty
by Nemisses
Summary: Has Robin gone to far, will she forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

Writing this had me thinking, what would I do and I can honestly say I wouldn't know **.** So while I wrote this it could have gone either way and I am not pretending to know which way is the best one.

 **Chapter 1**

Henry stormed into the diner and went straight for Robin who was nursing his coffee. Robin had been drunk for the past few days after Marian had died a second time. Henry didn't hesitate, grabbed a chair and struck Robin with it.

Robin's merry men immediately grabbed Henry before he could strike again but the young boy had used up all his anger.

'you hurt her, you bastard. Don't ever come near my mum again, you sick son of bitch'

Henry left as fast as he had entered. Emma had seen the entire event and although stunned about his behavior she went after Henry.  
'What the hell was that, you could have seriously hurt him'  
'Nothing, you should ask that sick son of a bitch'  
'Henry' Emma became furious. What was going on. She didn't know how to deal with Henry in this kind of a state.  
Henry violently shook himself lose and ran off.

The Merry Men gathered around Robin but Little John waved them off with the smallest hand gesture. The big guy just stood there, while Robin got up.

'Thanks for the assistance, Little John' Robin said sarcastically while getting back up.

'I couldn't agree more with young Henry' Little John growled. 'You did hurt her'

'Who' Robin growled back, while he wiped the blood of his face, his head was still hurting from the binge drinking he had been on for more than a week. He had been devastated when Marian had died in the previous realm and again when death had once again reclaimed her in this realm.

'We couldn't find you when you went off on your drinking binge, so I asked for help. The Queen found you'

Slowly Robin looked up at Little John, his face all of a sudden as white as a sheet. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

'Tell me..I didn't...'

'You not only hit her repeatedly but you stabbed her with your sword, when she brought you back into our camp she refused treatment but I made her go and see a doctor.'

'Oh, God...' Robin was desperate. How could he have sunk so low. He had attacked a woman, not only that he attacked the woman he had shared a bed with, it was also the woman who despite everything that had happened, he still loved whit his whole being.

Robin crumbled to the ground. Everyone in the diner had grown silent. Emma grabbed Robin.

'You did what !'

'I didn't know….I didn't know' Robin had broken down, realizing that he had done the worst thing he could think off. He had actually wounded an innocent woman. A woman who had come looking for him in his most desperate hour of need and how had he repaid her. He had beaten her.

Emma stood up quickly and faced Little John.

'Is she alright'

Little John nodded.

'I escorted her to the hospital to see dr. Whale, I don't know what he did but after a few hours she went home. She never said anything during the entire time I was there. I took her home and she thanked me for taking her'

Emma didn't hear much after that, she left the diner with her father in tow. Emma knocked on Regina's door and after a while Henry opened up.

'What' He snarled.

'Henry' Charming started ready to scold his grandson for speaking up this way but was stopped by Emma. 'Dad, let it go'

'How's Regina' Emma asked.

Henry stepped back, indicating to Emma and Charming that they could step in.

'Upstairs, she took a painkiller. She is asleep and I am not going to wake her up and neither are you'

They followed Henry back into the kitchen, he was preparing dinner. Emma felt a surge of pride, when she saw that, she also knew she couldn't take credit for it, this was all Regina's upbringing.

'She has 31 stiches in her shoulder, she can't even look out of her left eye, it's completely swollen shut, she has a concussion and her ribs are killing her'

Emma and Charming remained silent, they hadn't realized it was that bad.

'You tell her that if she wants to press charges she just needs to come down to the station and fill out some reports'

Henry nodded. 'I'll make sure she knows'

Emma and her father entered the police station and found out that Robin had locked himself in.

'What are you doing'

'I am guilty of molesting a woman, I should be in here'

'She hasn't pressed any charges…yet' Emma said softly. She felt guilty about the whole thing, if she hadn't done what she did none of this would have occurred. She knew Robin would never ever hurt a woman the way that he did Regina but he had been overcome with grief after he had to witness Marian die a second time and the booze certainly hadn't done him any good either.

'She doesn't need to. I am charging myself and I am guilty'

'Oh, Robin….'

'No, you cannot convince me otherwise' Robin took up a seat in his cell and remained quiet after that.

Emma informed Henry about what Robin had done and told him Regina didn't need to come in straight away. Emma thought that Regina didn't need to see Robin right now.

Robin was lying down on his cod in his cell, he couldn't sleep when a soft voice could be heard.

'Hi'

 **TBC…**


	2. Guilty 2

Here is chapter 2, it's a complete finished story, containing 10 chapters.

 **Chapter 2**

He quickly stood up when he saw Regina standing near Emma's desk. She looked good and he realized that she was using magic to hide everything.

'Hi' He softly whispered back. He opened his cell door and wanted to walk towards her but then he noticed her reaction. She was taken aback and when she realized that he could walk in and out of his cell at his own free will, she flinched. He quickly went back into his cell and closed the door, he wanted to make her feel safe, he didn't want to frighten her.

'I can say a lot things but none of those things are going to take away what I did. I hope you will let me earn the right to apologize to you in the near future. I have no excuse for what I did'

'I became the Evil Queen after Daniel died, I think I am more than qualified to know what you must have felt and still are feeling'

Robin shook his head. 'No, Regina there are no excuses for what I did. I hit you, I used my sword on you'

Silence engulfed the room.

'Why are you here' Robin asked softly.

'Henry told me what you were doing and after I went back to bed I couldn't sleep'

'How are you doing'

Regina shrugged her shoulders and regretted it instantly, she felt the pain surge through her shoulder. She tried to suppress a slight painful moan. Robin could see it in her face. He wanted to go and comfort her but he knew he was the cause of all of this so he kept his distance.

'Maybe you should sit down'

Regina took up a seat in front of the cell. Robin sat down in his cell.

'you don't have to hide what I did to you with magic'

Regina remained silent. She waved the hand with her still one good arm and that's when Robin could see, her left eye was so swollen that she couldn't even see out of it, her left arm was situated in sling.

'Oh, god what have I done to you' Robin's voice broke. He felt so ashamed. Regina could hear voices coming towards them. She quickly disappeared and all that Robin was left with was his guilty feeling.

Regina was back home and called the station, she got Emma on the phone.

'Miss Swan I understand that you have Robin locked away, I am calling to let you I won't be pressing any charges so you can release him'

'I want to but he isn't leaving' Emma mentioned.

'What are you saying' Regina demanded to know.

'He doesn't want to leave, he feels he should pay for what he did to you'

Regina appeared in a cloud of purple smoke in Story Brooks Police station.

'You are not leaving' She had completely forgotten her wounds and her surroundings. Robin nodded. 'What about Roland, you idiot' Regina didn't understand, she had given him a way out and the idiot wasn't taking it.

'Regina, what are you doing here'

'I am here to convince this idiot that staying here doesn't prove a thing. I don't want him in here, he needs to be with Roland' Regina turned around. 'Your son has already lost his mother and now you are depriving him from his father'

Emma and Charming had a first look at Regina but both remained silent. This wasn't their fight.

Robin shook his head 'He is with Little John and Friar Tuck, he is and will remain just fine'

Regina couldn't believe what he was saying. She was given him an easy way out and he refused to take it.

'How about if he does community service' Emma softly suggested. She found this whole situation rather awkward. She knew she could and should arrest Robin but since Regina was very much against that she tried to solve it so that both parties would be satisfied. This was one strange situation. The victim that didn't want the criminal punished and the criminal wanted to take any punishment that the victim could dish out. This was so screwed up.

Robin looked at Regina. 'If you permit me to accept, your majesty or if you do not wish I will remain here'

Emma looked at Regina. 'Fine' Regina mumbled.

Robin quietly stepped out his cell. 'What would you have me do, Emma'

Emma looked at Robin. 'I don't know ask the mayor, she is the one that makes such decisions'

Robin turned towards Regina. 'Mayor Mills'

Regina looked at Robin. 'Have you been living under a rock. I am not the mayor anymore, not my curse, not my town, not my people so go find Snow, she's in charge'

Robin looked at Emma, who nodded in agreement.

'Fine, I will report to Snow. May I take you home, your majesty.'

'No, you may not' Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple magic.

Robin was left standing there and saw Charming walking up to him. He hadn't said anything throughout the entire ordeal.

'You touch her like that one more time and I will end you'

Robin knew a promise when he heard one. 'I will make up for it for the rest of my life'

He reported to Snow as soon as he had his lunch. Robin entered what had been previously Regina's domain and he was met with a slap in the face by Snow.

'You can fix the clock tower, report to Leroy he will provide you with the tools you need and when you're are done you report back to me'

Robin wanted to say something but Snow cut him off. 'Don't even talk to me, what you did was and is inexcusable and I don't want hear any pathetic excuse you have'

Robin didn't say anything. He went to see Leroy, who strangely enough didn't say a word to him. Leroy gave him the tools and Robin spend the day working on the clock tower. The same clock tower where Regina had been thrown into by her sister. It never really got repaired. He worked hard and by the end of the day a big part of the tower had been fixed, it would take one more day but for today Robin was satisfied. He came back into camp, had diner, spend some time with Roland and was on his way. He made up camp near Regina's house. He was determined to protect her against anything and anyone. He would earn her respect and trust again and then maybe just maybe he would ask for her forgiveness.

 **TBC..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Robin woke up, went back to the Merry Men camp, had breakfast and tried to explain to Roland that he couldn't see Regina just yet. The little man had his misgivings about the reasons but was easily distracted by Little John. He reported back to Leroy in order to pick up the tools he needed. He was working hard when he all of sudden felt her presence behind him.

'Why did you camp in my garden'

Robin turned around and sucked in his breath. Regina's left eye and a big part of her face were now supporting all the colors of the rainbow and from what he could tell she could no longer see from her left eye.

'Oh, god' He wanted to touch her so badly. 'Can I ' He was about to touch her when Regina quickly stepped back.

'No, it hurts bad enough as it is so I don't need anyone touching it, least of all the one that caused it'

Robin's arm fell. 'I am so sorry'

'please, spare me that sentence. I have heard it so many time during my life that it has lost all meaning. I don't want you in my garden, you have a son, you should be with him'

Robin smiled. She was looking out for Roland, even now. 'Like I said, he is well taking care off. How is your back'

'Better, according to Dr. Whale if everything goes well, the stiches will go out by next week'

'How many'

'What do you mean, how many'

'Stiches'

'Oh…31 I believe, does it matter'

'To me it does' Robin said softly. 'Why not heal it'

'That which I cannot see I cannot heal' Regina pointed out. 'and besides healing with magic was never my strong suit'

Regina hadn't even thought about the eventual scaring. 'So Snow has you given a job to do' Regina was looking around. Robin nodded but then he realized she couldn't see him, so he opted for the spoken version.

'Yes, she did and after I am done she wants me to report back or at least I think that is what she said, I cannot really recall everything after she slapped me'

'She slapped you ?' Regina smiled.

'She most certainly did' it did Robin good to see her smile again. He would take a hundred more slaps if that meant he would see that smile again.

'Well, I must be going now. I don't want to keep you from doing your work' Regina turned, waved her hands and disappeared in her signature purple cloud.

Robin spend the rest of the day working on the clock tower and now he had finished the last of the repair work. He brought back the tools and after that he reported back to Snow, who he could tell by her movements was still rather angry with him. He couldn't blame her. She send him on his next job, mapping out the exact contours of the newly erected ice wall around the town.

He was about half way when he saw Regina standing next the ice wall with Henry right next to her.

'Hello'

Henry moved in front his mother in a very protective way. 'Don't you dare coming any closer'

Robin raised his hands in none threating manor and remained at a distance.

'Henry' Regina softly moved Henry to her side. 'I can fight my own battles'

'Mom, look at what he did to you'

'Henry, leave…now' Henry sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this, so he stomped off. He 'accidently' bumped into Robin when he moved passed him and hissed. 'You touch, you die'

'HENRY!, get back here this instance' Henry turned around. 'What ?'

'Apologize'

'You've got to be kidding me' Henry crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Now' Regina's voice had become very calm and collected. Henry and Regina were in the midst of staring contest when Emma joined the party.

'He, I heard that you….investigating…Ok, shutting up' She mumbled. Emma knew this wasn't a good moment to be asserting her motherhood.

'What is going on' Emma whispered to Robin.

'Not my place' Robin whispered back.

'Look at what he did to you' Henry all of sudden yelled. 'and you want me to apologize to him, No, I am not doing that'

'What he did was out of grieve, what you just did was out of pure anger, apologize' Regina countered.

'No, not doing it'

'Grounded for one week'

'What'

'Two'

'You've got to be kidding me'

'Three'

'Fine'

'A month'

Henry turned around and walked off. Regina disappeared and reappeared in front of Henry.

'You do not walk away from me when I am talking to you'

'Mom, I am not apologizing to him, you can ground me for a year, not doing it'

'Go to your room'

'Fine'

Regina watched Henry's retreating back.

'Sorry about that' She murmured to no one in particular.

'You've got nothing to be sorry about, he is right'

Regina's one good eye was looking at Robin and that is when she noticed Emma standing there.

'What do you want Swan'

'I heard from Snow you were checking out the ice wall, wanted to see how you were doing and if you have anything to say about it'

'Well, Elsa is right, it's not her that's doing this. I compared her magic to this wall here and it feels different'

'It would seem you brought something else back other than Robin's dead wife' Regina exclaimed. She turned around and stomped off.

Emma looked rather guilty when she faced Robin. 'I am so sorry. I didn't know….that Marian would..I am sorry'

Robin raised his hands. 'Regina is right, you should have thought about the consequences. Marian was destined to die and yes you saved her from the Evil Queen but apparently you cannot cheat dead and this time Roland had to watch it as well'

Emma thought about Marian, she had died only a few weeks after she was brought back by Emma and Hook, it had send Robin on a drinking binge that had lasted several days. He had attacked Regina in his drunken stage not even knowing that it was her that he attacked. Emma felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Marian dead, Regina had gotten a pretty bad beating and to top it off there was Roland. She sighed, yes she had indeed made a mess of it all.

'The most important thing for me is to have Regina trust me again. What I did was inexcusable and I will make up for it for the rest of my life even if she doesn't forgive me' Robin said while both of them started to follow the same path Regina had taken when she had stomped off.

Emma and Robin stood still when they saw Regina standing not too far from them facing an incredible huge ICE monster complete with shield and sword.

Robin quickly ran towards Regina trying desperately to help her. Emma tried accessing her magic but only succeeded in pissing off the Ice monster even more. Regina bit through the pain in her shoulder and lifted both her arms and destroyed the magical ice monster. She sank to her knees, doubling over in pain due to the wound in her shoulder.

'Get your hands off me' she said through clenched teeth when Robin carefully tried to touch her. He immediately recoiled hurt by her words but recovered quickly and despite her protest gently helped her up. She swayed a little but still stepped out of Robin's arms.

'I am fine'

'You're not, let me get you to a doctor'

'I think you did enough' Regina sneered.

Robin nodded and respected her space, he turned towards Emma with pleading eyes.

'Regina, why don't I get you to hospital. It would seem that some of your stiches came lose'

Regina sighed. She had felt the blood trickling down her bra. 'Fine. Let's go. Have some of your men patrol the area, who knows what else she has brought back'

Robin nodded. 'I will take care of it'

 **TBC..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at the hospital Regina was taken care of. Emma stayed with her. Dr. Whale checked her wounds and redid some of his earlier work. Regina just sat there, she just wanted to get it over and done with. She was so tired, so exhausted. Emma seemed to notice her mood and uncharacteristically didn't utter a word. The drive home was done in silence as well.

'You need help?'

Regina didn't answer, got out and walked up to her front door. She opened it and slammed the door shut without ever saying a word to Emma.

'Ok, I guess not' Emma stammered. She had screwed up big time. It scared her that Regina hadn't even uttered a single word. Emma would have welcomed a threat, the mentioning of ripping her heart out, the removal of her head and that sort of stuff but none of that. This silence was even scarier.

The following morning Robin reported his findings to Snow and David. He told about the Ice Monster, Regina defeating that one but getting hurt in the process. How Emma had taken her to hospital and since he hadn't heard from both ladies he presumed all was well. Snow kept glaring at him throughout the conversation.

At that moment Emma came down and confirmed everything Robin had told them. Emma quickly reassured Robin, Snow and David that Regina had been taken good care of. She didn't mention the awkward goodbye when she had dropped of Regina.

'ok, so you have finished the clock tower, looked at the ice wall, so now what can you do. Oh, wait, Grumpy needs assistance in the mines' Snow said. Robin nodded, he thought that was fair.

The following morning Robin stood by Regina's Mansion, he was debating whether or not to go in and see if she was alright. However he wasn't sure due to Henry's reaction the other day. He decided to wait and see if he could catch up with her during the day.

Regina had woken up after a painful induced night. Her shoulder was hurting, her face was throbbing and she had an headache to match. She groaned. A soft knock was heard before her bedroom door was opened.

'He, Mom' Henry whispered. 'you awake?'

'Well I am now' She answered. 'Oh, sorry' Henry murmured. 'Henry, it's ok. I was already awake'

'how are you feeling'

Regina considered lying but decided against it. 'Lousy' She mumbled.

'You're going to stay in bed?' Henry climbed onto the bed and seated himself next to his still completely buried in blankets mom.

Regina thought about it and Henry could hear a muffled 'mmm that's not a bad idea' heard below the blankets.

'Why not' Henry said 'You've already done enough for this town, you can take a sick day'

Regina thought about it, why not. She figured, like Henry said, she had earned it and with the way she felt right now. Screw them, she would stay in bed today.

'You're right, not going anywhere today' She said. Henry's face broke out in a smile. He had been worried a lot about his mom and today she was going to take some time to herself. He was one happy camper.

Henry pampered his mother that day, he took care of breakfast and made sure that the kitchen was once again tidy just in case she did come down. He had run out to get her favorite magazines. He called Granny's to order lunch and while he did he also ordered diner as well. This way they had the entire day ahead of them.

Regina did everything in slow motion that day, there was no other way since her shoulder was killing her. She looked in the mirror when she finally did finish her bath ritual. She sucked in a breath, she looked horrible but she had no energy to fix it with her magic. Today was about purely about relaxing and spending time with her son, to hell with everything else.

She came down to a wonderful smell, chocolate chip pancakes, an entire stack of them in the kitchen. Henry was more than happy when he saw that she did indeed eat more then she normally would have. She slowly lowered herself against the backseat of the chair, she let out a sigh and rubbed her belly. Henry had made sure a soft pillow was situated against the backseat of the chair so she would feel hardly no pain.

'Now that is what I call a breakfast fit for a Queen'

Henry was glowing with pride on such praise.

Meanwhile back at the Mayor's office a tiny little que was forming. Regina's secretary didn't know what to do, where was the Mayor. Regina had missed several appointments and was nowhere in sight. She had tried calling the mayor but it went straight to voicemail and in the end she had called Snow, who was now on her way to see if Regina was at home.

Snow knocked on the door frantically, what if something had happened but much to her relief Henry opened the door.

'Regina OK'

Henry lifted his finger to his mouth indicating Snow should be quiet. 'She is asleep in the living room. I talked her into taking a personal day. We just had lunch, she didn't have a very good night'

'Oh' said Snow following Henry towards the living room. Regina had fallen asleep during the first movie they were supposed to watch but Henry didn't mind, his mother needed it. Snow carefully went back to the front door. She was a little taken aback by Regina's injuries, it was worse than she had imagined. Henry escorted his grandmother silently back to the front door.

'Henry, I'll take care of her appointments this afternoon, you take care of your mother' Snow murmured. She quickly gave Henry a quick peck on his cheek. 'She has more than earned it'

Henry nodded. 'If you come across Robin tell him not to visit. He is not welcome here anymore. We also do not appreciate it when he camps out here in the garden. I will call the Sheriff on him next time that he does'

Snow nodded silently, still impressed by the extent of damage that Robin had done. Henry and Snow said their goodbyes and Snow headed towards Regina's office. She dealt with the visitors as best as she could, she rescheduled several appointments to next week so Regina could heal in peace. Snow wasn't in the mood to take any crap from anyone and the visitors realized that the moment she told King George he could sit on it and she would have said more but Grumpy stepped in before she did some irreversible damage.

'What has gotten into you'

'I am sorry, Leroy. I just needed…I went to see Regina'

'Oh' Grumpy said. 'How is she'

'She's hurt. She went to help and she got hurt' Snow closed off the office, told Regina's secretary that she could go home for the day. 'You know Leroy, she is really changing but if these things keep happening to her I wouldn't blame her if she does slip up and lashes out again'

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leroy said his goodbye to Snow when he had dropped her off at her house. He kept rethinking what Snow had said, she was right. He was also one of the those that weren't exactly treating Regina all that well but he knew what to do about that. He got home, gathered his tools and went straight to the Mansion. He knocked and when Henry opened he asked him where Regina's winter stock has been stored.

'Her what' Henry exclaimed. Leroy had followed him into the kitchen.

'You don't think that your fire place burns on nothing does it'

'Oh, you mean the fire wood'

Leroy nodded.

'Out back, next to the shed. Why do you want to know'

Leroy didn't say anything but stood up and went out the backdoor and started chopping Regina's fire wood into manageable pieces.

Regina woke up from the sound of wood being split and joined Henry in the kitchen, both of them were now staring out the kitchen window.

'What is the dwarf doing?'

Henry shrugged his shoulders. 'Chopping our fire wood. I guess'

Regina stared wide eyed at Henry. 'The Dwarf is chopping my fire wood, what the hell is going on here'

'He came by, asked where our recently delivered fire wood was and started chopping' Henry explained.

Regina had left the kitchen and was heading towards Leroy.

'What are you doing?'

'Can't you tell Sister. I am chopping your fire wood'

'Yes. I can see that'

'I figured you earned it.'

'Excuse me?'

Leroy nodded. 'you've saved the town several times now so I figured, you've earned it'

Regina didn't know how to respond to the kindness Leroy was showing so she muttered something and walked off.

Henry and Regina stayed inside while Leroy did his work and after about an hour Regina huffed and puffed when Henry suggested that she should call Leroy in for some coffee but she did call out to Leroy none the less.

'Dwa….Leroy, want some coffee'

Leroy waved indicating that he had heard her. He cleaned up, dusted himself off and went inside. He was greeted with Mother and Son bickering about what to do with the frosting on a cake.

'Mom, that's boring. Why not try something different'

'I am not the cake boss on TLC, Henry. I cannot do such an elaborate thing. I can bake but decorating the cake is a whole other ball game and why in heavens name why did you make the frosting green. I hate green'

'Just give it a try' Henry whined. '

'Are you whining?'

'yes, does it help'

'No, not really' Regina was concentrating on the cake. Leroy looked at the cake and was very impressed with the end result. It took mother and son several more minutes of decorating but after that it was done.

When all was said and done and Leroy had his cake and coffee he packed up his gear, thanked Regina for the cake and the coffee and was about to head out.

'Leroy !' Regina had followed him to her front door. 'Thank you'

The Dwarf and the former Evil Queen were seizing each other up. 'You're welcome' Leroy said all of a sudden. He nearly bumped into Robin who had just come the front porch. Leroy stood there, he tried to intimidate Robin, staring him square in the eyes. 'You better treat her right, cause if not…' Regina stepped in. 'It's ok, Leroy. I'll be fine' after that Leroy left.

'What is it that you want, Robin' Regina questioned him. She was getting tired and to be honest she was getting tired of him trying to redeem himself in every possible way but never with her.

'I am only here so I can ask how you are doing' Robin looked at her. 'You seem to be doing well'

'Oh, am I' Regina got mad. 'Well, let's see. I have 31 stiches in my shoulder, I have a headache that has been killing me ever since I got up. I can't sleep cause every time I move in my sleep my shoulder and ribs hurt and lets not even begin with my face. So if you seem to think I am doing well then I probably must be doing very well'

Robin stepped forward and was horrified by the fact that he saw Regina flinch again and step back, just like she had when she visited him in jail. She was afraid of him. Robin's heart sank, he had lost her trust, her faith in him. He stepped back immediately.

'What would you have me do, please tell me. I'll do anything' He begged.

'Leave me alone. I just want to be left alone, go away.' Regina was fed up with everything. Robin nodded, he was hurt to the core but if that was what she wanted then that is what he would give to her. Space and time.

Robin said nothing, his shoulders were slumped when he walked away from her and with each step his heart broke a little more, knowing he had no one to blame but himself.

Regina closed the door and slowly sank to the floor. Her head in her hands, she was sobbing. Henry had seen everything. He gently lowered himself next to him mom and hugged her.

 **TBC..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin had wandered into the Merry Men's camp whit his head down, tears in his eyes when a big hand touched his shoulder.

'She told me to leave her alone' Robin rubbed his face. 'What have I done, John. I've hurt the woman I love more than anything in the world'

'You really love her' John asked.

'Yes'

'Are you prepared to do whatever it takes'

Robin nodded.

'Alright then, you need to be patient, don't rush her because after all you did break her trust and faith in you. I think you should work really hard on getting those back. You help her whenever or where ever possible'

Robin slowly warmed up the too the idea. 'She wants to be left alone'

'then at least for now, you do leave her alone' Robin was staring at Little John but the big man was unrelenting. 'Like I said, you have to earn her trust and faith back and if she wants you to leave her alone you will do just that'

Robin remained silent. He needed to let the words sink in. He nodded. 'I will do just that but I will be there for her just in case she does need me'

Robin did exactly that in the weeks that followed. He left Regina alone but whenever and wherever it was possible he let her know that he was around. He wasn't invasive about it but he would turn up at every council meeting always voting for every single thing she proposed. He made sure he escorted Roland to school and saw to it that Henry was there as well. The young man didn't want him around so he kept his distance but he always waited until both boys were inside the school before he left.

Robin saw her heal, her face was once again the face he so loved, he knew that the wound in her shoulder would still act up a little but slowly but surely that was healing as well.

Robin stood at the wine section staring at the rather large selection of wines. He couldn't make up his mind which one to choose.

'you always liked that one when you came over' He heard softly behind him. He turned and was greeted with the most wonderful sight he could ever imaging.

'Oh, it's not for me. I am no longer drinking any alcohol, Milady. It's a gift for Friar Tuck, his birthday is coming up and he loves a good wine to go with his food'

'Doesn't he love wild boar roasted on an open fire'

Robin nodded eagerly, he didn't want the conversation to be over. She was near him, she had talked to him but more importantly she didn't flinch away when he made an few steps towards her.

'Then I suggest this one' Regina held up a particular wine and gently Robin took it, their hands brushed and sparks were sent flying. Regina quickly backed away, not ready for such a feeling just quite yet.

Regina turned around and was about to walk away when she heard him whisper.

'I am so sorry'

'What?' Regina was stunned.

'I am so sorry for what I did. There isn't a feeling in the world to describe how badly I feel for what I did to you'

'Right…'Regina said nervous. 'You didn't just hurt me physically, I've lost my trust in you and I don't know if I ever will gain it back'

'I will do my best to earn it back until the day I die'

'I don't know if that is enough' Regina said and walked away.

Robin stared at her retreating back, tears in his eyes. He knew it would be an uphill battle but he never thought it would be this difficult. He wiped away his tears, he wasn't going to give up. He would win her back. He would need to step up his game, first order of business was to get Henry on his side again.

Robin picked up Roland from school and waited until Henry was getting out. The moment Henry saw Robin standing near the school gate he made a beeline in the other direction. Robin and Roland went after him.

'May I speak to you'

'No'

'Will you at least listen'

'Listen to what, listen to you making up excuses as to why you beat up my mom'

'Pappa is very sorry for that Henry' Roland mumbled. The little boy knew a little about what had happened. Robin had to come clean when Roland realized Regina wasn't going to come over anymore. Roland had dropped off by one of the Merry Men to see Regina and while she did let him in he also knew that what his father had done was bad, really bad. He didn't know exactly what he had done but he saw the hurt that his father had caused.

Henry walked away angry. Robin followed him.

'Nothing in the world can undo what I did but I will make up for it the rest of my life but I would like to have the chance to do so, Henry'

Henry stopped, he didn't know himself why but something made him stop.

'If and that is a big if I give you the benefit of the doubt what would you do' Henry knew why he had stopped. He saw his mother going through live but not really living it. He saw that she was missing something but could and would he take the risk.

'I'll do whatever it takes' Robin nearly begged. Henry listening to him was huge step in the right direction.

'Maybe you could bring Roland over for the afternoon but after you drop him off you leave straight away'

'I'll do whatever you deem fit. I will not disappoint your trust in me'

'It's not just my trust you disappointed, Robin. You hurt my mom big time'

That afternoon Robin was nervous as hell knocking on Regina's door. He hoped Henry would be the one opening the door but it was Regina. He had the wind knocked out of him, he didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there.

'Hello, Roland' Regina said. Roland just ran into her arms and he gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He giggled. 'Missed you much, Gina'

'Missed you to, Roland'

Regina looked up at Robin who hadn't said a word since he knocked on her door.

'Oh, thank you for letting Roland visit you. He missed you terribly' Robin finally managed to get out.

'When are you picking him up again'

'Whenever you want me to, Milady'

'How about just after dinner, say seven o'clock'

Robin nodded. He turned around and was about to walk away when Regina hesitantly asked what made him decide to bring Roland over now.

'I have to admit it, I am using him shamelessly in order to win you back but now I must leave because I made a promise to your son to immediately leave after I dropped off Roland'

'You made a deal with Henry?'

'Yes, earning your trust also means I have to earn his back so when he suggested that I drop off Roland I agreed to leave straight away after doing so. So I must bid you farewell Milady until we meet again'

Robin bowed deeply and was rewarded with a smile from both Roland as well as Regina.

He was there again at exactly seven o'clock, once again nervous as hell. He knocked and waited for the door to open, this time it was Henry.

'Robin'

'Henry'

Henry didn't seem to feel the need for small talk. He did however invite Robin into the hallway but made it very clear that was as far as he could go.

'Mom is cleaning up Roland, we had pancakes for dinner and it turned a little messy'

'Ah, I see' Silence ensued after that short conversation.

'Daddy' Roland squealed while running towards his father. 'I made pancakes'

'Did you, my boy'

Roland nodded eagerly.

'Have you thanked Regina, Roland'

'yes, he most certainly did' Regina smiled and without a second thought she stepped into Robin's arms and kissed Roland goodbye.

'Goodnight, Roland..' and then Regina seem to realize that she was in Robin's arms, granted with Roland in between but never the less she was in his arms.

Quickly Regina stepped back, nearly dropping Roland in the process, the little boy hadn't realized he needed to grab on to his papa.

'I've got you' Robin said to Roland. Regina's face contorted in pain, the sudden move had set her shoulder on fire.

'are you alright' Robin asked in concern.

'I am fine'

'No, you are not'

'Well, it's not you concern anymore'

'I can help'

'YEAH, RIGHT YOU CAN HELP, YOU DID THIS' Regina screamed. She clapped her hand in front of her mouth, she hadn't meant to scream like that in front of Roland.

'Just go, please just go' She whispered.

Robin wanted to comfort her so badly but he also knew he was walking a thin line right now so he backed away and walked towards the front door. He turned around just before he walked out the door.

'You know , if you need me for anything you know where to you find me'

'I found you that night and look what that has gotten me' Regina said before closing the door on him.

 **TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Regina sighed. She hadn't meant to scream at all, it was just…argh she was frustrated as hell. She needed to vent of some steam. She grabbed her purse, got into her car, drove to the woods and screamed her lungs out. She then drove herself to her place of solitude, her lookout point.

She got out of the car after that and sat down overlooking Story Brooke. She needed to figure out what it was that she wanted. She loved Robin but her trust in him had gotten a big blow after that awful night, would she ever be able to trust him like she once did. She didn't know but if she didn't give him a chance she would never know. When she got home she was still confused.

'Where have you been'

The moment she got inside Henry was standing there asking questions.

'Out'

'You could have called'

'Yes, I could have and I should have but I lost track of time. I apologize, are you going to ground me?'

'Perhaps, depends on why you lost track of time' Henry tried his best to keep a straight face, he wanted to laugh when he saw his mother squirm under his scrutiny.

'I was thinking about Robin'

'Ah' Henry softly said. 'I see'

'I don't know if I will ever be able to completely trust him again but on the other hand if I don't give him a chance I'll never know. Does any of what I am saying makes any sense to you cause I don't know it anymore'

Regina sat down at the bottom of the staircase. 'What if I am just giving him a second chance because it was written in the stars that he is my soulmate and it turns out to be all a lie'

'Why don't you just see where his second chance leads you' Henry sat down next to her. He knew that his mother was missing Robin. 'If he so much as messes up even a little you can finish it'

Regina stood up. 'I'll think about it but right now I need to know young man, have you finished your homework'

'Yes, Mom. I did, don't try to change the subject'

'I am the adult and I am your mother so if I want to change the subject I will do just that'

Henry understood that his mother didn't want to talk about it anymore so he didn't press the issue.

The following morning when Robin got out of his tent in order to wake up Roland his jaw nearly hit the floor. There she was, sitting on a nearby log, staring at the campfire that was dwindling down.

'Hi'

'Hi'

'I've been thinking'

'Oh'

'I don't know if I'll be able to ever trust you ever again on the same level as I did before you did what you did'

'I understand'

'Do you really?'

'Regina, what I did to you was wrong, so terribly wrong and I can make all the apologies in the world but that still doesn't take away what I did'

'No, it doesn't' There was brief silence after that but she continued.

'You need go and see Archie'

'I will'

'No more alcohol'

'I won't'

'I know, you told me in the supermarket but I mean none what so ever, ever again'

'I haven't touched the stuff since that night'

'Can you promise me that you will never drink again'

'I'll be lying if I would give such a promise because I hope that one day you and I will get married and when we do I hope to be able to give a toast at our wedding'

Regina looked up and stared at him, quietly.

'You and I married' she repeated. Robin nodded. 'One day'

'GINA' Roland came running. 'GINA' He jumped into her arms and Regina couldn't help but smile.

'Hello, your Majesty. How are you today'

Little John didn't wait for her reply but he gathered her and Roland in his arms and gave them both a hug.

'Good morning to you too, John' Regina's voice was barely heard inside John's big arms. 'You ok' The big man asked her. Regina nodded.

Robin smiled. Roland had gotten out of Little John's arms and was hopping around Regina when Little John did finally let her go.

'Are you staying for breakfast, Gina'

'Sure, why not. Let me just phone Henry and see if he maybe wants to join us'

Regina spoke briefly to Henry but he declined due to the fact that he went to see Emma in just a little while.

The camp slowly woke up and several merry men came to great Regina. She had sat down and was in a deep conversation with Dale's wife about something. Robin just enjoyed her presence. Little John sat down next to him and gave him a big slap on the back. The big man's smile however disappeared rather quickly when he turned towards Robin.

'You better treat her right cause Robin if you don't I can assure you she will be the least of your problems'

Robin knew his Merry Men had begun to trust and love Regina but he never knew how much until right now.

'I understand'

'See to it that you do'

Little John got up again and went to get breakfast.

'Gina, are you going to walk to school with me'

'Sure'

 **TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Roland was as happy as a camper, his Gina was going to walk him to school. He quickly ate his breakfast, scrubbed himself clean, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and well before it was time to go he was done.

Robin, Roland and Regina slowly started walking towards town. Roland was running back and forth, giving Regina all kinds of treats that he found during the walk to school. Regina was more than happy to hold on to some of his most prized possessions. A rock, sticks, leaf's anything that was deemed beautiful in Roland's eyes.

They said goodbye to Roland when they dropped him off at school and then all of a sudden there was no one to hide behind anymore. They were on their own.

'Can I walk you back home'

'Alright'

'I'll see if I can arrange an appointment with Archie as soon as possible'

'good'

'Do you think we could go for cup of coffee tomorrow'

'No'

Robin was dumbfounded.

'First you see Archie a couple of times then maybe, just maybe we go out for a cup of coffee. Like I said Robin, my trust in you is completely shattered and it won't come back so easily'

Robin sat in Archie's office and was waiting for Archie to start speaking to him. Robin felt an uncomfortable silence between them.

'So what made you decide to come and see me, Robin'

'It was one of the requirements that Regina set in order for me to be with her again'

'Aha, I see. So you didn't come here voluntarily'

'No, I didn't but I am glad to be here'

'You are'

'Archie, let's stop this, you know what happened. I hurt Regina in a way that I am ashamed off and me being here was just a matter of time. Regina may have suggested it but I would have come to you anyway.'

'Good, can you talk me through the events that lead to you….' Archie paused for a little while. 'hurting her'

Robin nodded and stayed silent before he took a deep breath and started to recall that awful night.

'Marian died 2 days before, I didn't think I would ever feel that way ever again but losing her all over again was just as devastating as the first time. I started drinking right after she died. I wanted to numb my feelings'

'Did that work'

'Not really, after I consumed just about every bottle from every bar in town I went to the forest. I somehow ended up at the place Regina and I first kissed and that is where she found me. I don't think I even knew she was the one in front of me and I lashed out'

Robin couldn't speak anymore, he was to emotional, to ashamed.

'Has anyone told you what exactly you caused'

'What do you mean'

'Did you know what her injuries where'

Robin shook his head.

'Do you want to know?'

Robin hesitantly nodded, he did want to know and some part of him didn't.

'You broke her eye socket, several ribs and your sword went all the way through her shoulder. She actually pulled it out herself because she didn't want Henry to see it'

'I didn't know that' Robin whispered. 'what have I done'

'You molested her but the one question that keeps popping up in my mind, why did she let you. She possess very powerful magic and still she stood by and let you do all those things to her'

Archie and Robin both remained silent. Archie had asked a question and neither men knew the answer. Why hadn't Regina defended herself.

Robin stayed for a good hour, he and Archie talked about a lot of things and after that hour Robin agreed to come back the following week. He felt good after the talk but still that question lingered in the back of his mind, why didn't she defend herself.

He decided to ask her straight away. He knocked on her door and when she opened he blurted it out.

'Why didn't you defend yourself'

Regina was taken aback.

'I was afraid to hurt you'

'I caused you pain, you had every right to defend yourself'

'I didn't want to cause you more pain'

Robin sighed. He sat down on her front porch. Regina remained standing.

'Archie told me that I put my sword right through you'

'You went to see Archie'

'Yeah, strangely enough it felt good to talk to him. Archie is a very easy person to talk to. Regina, you haven't answered my question. I want to know exactly what I did to you'

'Yes, you did put your sword through me. I was already down from the beating when you decided that even that wasn't enough, it went in and came out just below my shoulder blade'

Robin held his head in his hands in shame. 'God…I need to see it'

'What'

'I want to see it'

Regina remained silent. She hadn't sat down next to Robin so she walked inside indicating she wasn't about to take her shirt of on her front porch. Robin followed suit.

He patiently waited for her to remove her shirt. She was standing in front of him with only a singlet and bra remaining. Robin could see the big red scar just below her collarbone. He indicated that she could turn around so he could see her back.

Regina held her breath when she did turn her back to him, nothing was said for quite some time. She was starting to get antsy when all of a sudden she heard a strange noise. She turned around while she was putting her shirt back on and was met with a sight that she had never witnessed before.

Robin was silently crying.

 **TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Regina walked up to him and gathered Robin in her arms. Together they stood there for a long time.

Robin gently placed a kiss on the big red scar that marred Regina's shoulder. She stepped back.

'Don't'

Robin didn't say anything. He let her take the lead and let go. Regina proceeded to put her shirt back on.

'I could do with some coffee' She said and walked to the kitchen. Robin followed quietly. She poured him some coffee and sat down in the livingroom. He joined her and sat across from her.

'I still don't understand, you had every right to defend yourself'

'I was actually stunned that you started to hit me and after that I couldn't do anything anymore. It all happened in flash and the entire time I was thinking, he is drunk, he doesn't know what he is doing, he isn't himself' Regina took a deep breath and continued 'then there was the sudden pain from the sword. You passed out after that and it gave me time to pull the sword out. I passed out too after that and when I came to I called the others. I healed myself as best as I could but John saw right through me. He urged me to see Whale, he even brought me to the hospital and waited for me afterwards.'

Robin stayed silent after Regina's recount of events that night. He didn't know what to say.

'Would you mind a whole lot if I gave a toast at our wedding that didn't include alcohol' He all of a sudden said. Regina chuckled. 'No, I wouldn't mind'

Robin stared at her, did she just basically agreed to marry him just now, even after all he had done.

Regina realized what she had just agreed to. She turned bright red. 'I mean…well let's not go there right now'

Robin smiled. 'No, we should get to know each other first' Regina smiled. 'Yeah, let's get to know each other first' She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Robin got up, grabbed both cups of coffee and deposited them in the sink. 'I am going to see Archie again next week'

'Good'

'I want to ask you to join me'

Regina had to think about that. 'Can I get back to you on that'

Robin nodded. 'Sure. I am not going to pressure you, if you don't want that is fine to'

He was about to walk to her front door when he hesitated.

'Regina'

'mmm'

'May I give you a kiss'

Regina stayed silent and after a few seconds she nodded. Robin slowly came closer, he could see she became nervous.

'If you don't want me, I won't do it but for what it is worth you can trust me'

He slowly kissed her on her lips and Regina felt her body betray her. She didn't want to but she moaned, quickly she got up and walked away from the couch towards the front door.

Robin followed her but remained at a respectable distance.

'Don't get me wrong, Robin. I do still love you but this, you and me it's too soon'

'I understand'

'I need time'

'That's fine, all I am asking for is a chance to make it up to you'

Robin said his goodbyes and with a lighter step then he had in days he walked back to his home in the woods.

The next week Robin sat at Archie's once again, he was wondering if Regina would come, she hadn't been in contact with him but he hadn't given up hope. Archie had just taken a seat opposite from him when there was a knock on the door and when Archie called out Regina entered.

Robin got up rather quickly and as a true gentlemen grabbed her coat and escorted her to the remaining empty seat. Archie was rather surprised that Regina had come but he was very pleased about it, progress was being made.

'First of all, thank you Regina for taking the time to join us' Archie started. 'Last week Robin and I were both left with the question as to why you didn't defend yourself but I understand that Robin went to see you and asked'

Regina nodded. 'Yes, he did and I explained it to him, so I hope that is cleared up'

'Good, I think we should go for the big questions now. Do you still trust him'

'In a way I do but on the other hand I don't. I mean I am very glad he is doing what I asked him to which is seeing you and as far as I know he is not consuming alcohol anymore but it's still very fragile'

'I understand, it will take time Regina, trust me on that' Archie said. 'You have been hurt in a way that has shattered your trust in him but are you willing to give him a chance'

'Yes' came the very confident reply. 'but I have to confess I didn't know it until I stepped into this office'

The three of them talked for a good half hour when Regina got up saying she had to go to Henry's school due to a teacher parent meeting. Archie called it a day for the evening and Robin escorted Regina to Henry's school.

'Do you want me to wait for you'

'No, I have much to think about and it's better that you are not around for that. You are quite distracting'

Robin smiled. 'I am distracting you?' Regina nodded and became serious. 'Like I said Robin, I need space and time to get over this..if I ever get over this. I will need to be able to trust you completely if we 're going to be in a relationship'

Robin was over the moon, at least she was considering having a relationship with him again. He would be patient, he could wait as long a she needed him too.

He backed away, bowed. 'Forever at your service, milady'

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Guilty**

 **Chapter 10**

Regina sat at what she considered her log deep within the forest of Story Brook. She had much to think about after the meeting she had with Robin and Archie. She had shown a side to herself that she hadn't shown to anyone else. She had opened up to Robin in a way she hadn't since Daniel and it had cost her dearly, would she ever be able to trust him like that ever again.

'Well Hello there, my beautiful lady' Little John had come up behind her. 'Fancy meeting you here'

Regina chuckled. 'I doubt that John, you've been following me ever since I stepped foot in this forest'

Little John shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, to be honest. I am not going to let you wander around her on your own. Who knows what creatures lurk behind some of these trees'

'It wasn't your fault, John. I just happen to find him before you all did. He would have done the same to anyone of his own men. He was drunk, didn't know what he was thinking or doing. He was overcome with grief'

'We should have stopped the drinking before it got out of hand. I should have been the one to find him and not you. He lashed out at you for no apparent reason' Little John rubbed his face, it had been weighing heavy on his mind ever since the incident.

Little John had felt guilty the moment he had noticed how badly Regina had been hurt. She had stumbled into the camp of the Merry Men shortly after the entire ordeal with Robin. She had healed herself with magic as best as she could before the Merry Men would noticed anything wrong with her. Regina had been leaning against Little John when he had notice she was dripping blood. She didn't tell him anything until he had gotten angry with her about what had happened and when she told him he and the other Merry Men had grown silent. He and several other Merry men had rushed her to the hospital, the rest had taken care of Robin.

The pair had grown silent then Little John sighed and took up residence next to Regina.

'How are you doing and don't feed me a whole lot of bull' The big man said. 'It's me you are talking to, not some therapist or even Robin.'

'I am confused, do I trust him again, can I trust him again' Regina spilled her guts to John and he listened and when all was said and done Regina felt a whole lot better. It was like she needed to hear the pros and cons of all that had occurred out loud, to actually say everything that was on her mind.

'I think you already know the answer' Little John said. He pointed towards his heart. 'You know what it wants'

Regina nodded. She had known it too. She loved Robin and the trust she had lost in him could be rebuild. She stood up, kissed Little John goodbye and went on her way.

'You better tell Robin I am going to be his best man' John shouted after her and Regina smiled.

The following morning had Regina up and about bright and early. She went out looking for Robin. Once inside his camp she quickly located his tent but before she could even set foot in the tent Roland had come running. She quickly braced herself against the onslaught that was surely to come but just before Roland had reached her he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Are you well again Regina' Roland asked quietly. Regina nodded and then he jumped into her arms. 'Missed you much, Gina' He murmured in her ears. 'Missed you to, my brave knight' and that is how Robin found them.

'Hello my lady' Robin said.

Regina looked at him. 'I need to talk to you' Robin fell his heart skip a beat. She wouldn't..no please no, she wouldn't but if she did he had no one to blame but himself. He felt physically sick inside.

'I want to be with you but you have to understand this is not something I will forget. I forgive you but I will not forget. The trust I had in you needs to be restored, it won't happen overnight but I am confident that with time I will learn to do just that, so Robin Hood what do you have to say about that'

Robin stood there motionless, completely in awe of this woman, whom he had hurt so badly. She was willing to give him another chance and he was more than ready to work for it.

He didn't say a word but slowly gathered her in his arms.

'I love you, Regina Mills with all of my heart and I will show it to you every day of life for as long as you have me''

THE END.


End file.
